


it’s not the magic, darling (i was already under your spell)

by soniclipstick (veriscence)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, Hurt Tony, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Pollen, Spells & Enchantments, Steve is not a good catholic boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriscence/pseuds/soniclipstick
Summary: When a lust spell cast by Amora goes awry, it’s Tony that takes the brunt of it. Steve’s sure Tony’s fine by now. After all, he flirts like he breathes, and someone is bound to give him a hand, or so the saying goes.Fortunately for him, Tony has a pet unicorn who’s happy to set the facts straight. With a little help from Natasha, of course.





	it’s not the magic, darling (i was already under your spell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> For the original prompt, see [here ](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/1664493.html?thread=12933101).  
> Dear Meatball42, this fic kind of got away from me, so it's not exactly the prompt, but I hope you like it anyways!
> 
> On a side note, I'm not marking this underage because I always though AVAC was like a college campus, let's just say everyone's in their early twenties. 
> 
> Thank you to Sof for reading this and yelling at me about getting it done on time, and Joki for bringing me meds and soup when I had strep and was trying to write this.

The explosion in the Quad sends a shock wave that knocks Steve off the roof of the Avengers Dorm and right onto the couch on the porch. He sighs, then gets back up again. He runs backs up the stairs to grab his shield, wishing for just one week. One week, where they can just go to college and be students, instead of having yet another villain invade the campus. He’s behind on exam prep as is. Steve scrambles towards the Quad, where green smoke is dissipating as he approaches. Fellow academy students have gathered, suspicious and curious. They’re used to magic on campus, but this isn’t the usual green heart shapes or Loki’s tell-tale frost. When the smoke clears, Steve finds Tony being pulled up off the ground by Thor. In front of them, Amora stands with her hands out and her face twisted in a furious glare. Tony’s turning scarlet, pushing Thor away as soon as he can stand by himself.

“What is going on here?” Steve asks, walking towards Tony. Iron Man may be very good at saying he’s fine, but the longer Steve knows him, the better he’s getting at noticing when he’s just pretending. There’s slightly unhinged laughter from the bench, and everyone turns to find Loki sprawling on a bench, his cat taking a nap on his chest. “Thanks for volunteering, Loki. Explain.”

“The Enchantress,” Loki uses air quotes around her name, “was attempting to cast a desire enchantment at my oaf of a brother from behind him, but Armor Man got in the way and the spell collided with him instead.”

“A desire enchantment?” Steve repeats. He’s seen Loki turned into a child and gotten turned into a dinosaur himself. This shouldn’t be surprising. Still…

“Magical sex pollen? You hit me with magical sex pollen?” Tony, well, screeches. “Of all the _Star Trek_ episodes that my life could have become, I get magical sex pollen?”

“Well, I wasn’t trying to hit _you,_ like I’d sleep with a mortal.” Amora huffs. Tony rolls his eyes so hard Steve is sure it hurt, and then stomps off towards Stark Tower.

Steve opens his mouth to reprimand, but Wasp flies over the crowd and lands on Quad. She pokes a finger at Amora’s shoulder, hard. “Alright, where’s Tony? If you’ve hurt him, I’ll tear you to pieces!”

“Oww, that hurts, you wretch!”

“And it’s going to hurt even—"

“—that’s enough, Ms. Van Dyne,” Odin pushes through the swarm of bystanders and separates the women. “You, Enchantress, will be serving detention for the next four weeks. Come with me to arrange your detention hours.”

“Fine, but I’m going to check up on Tony, and if he’s hurt, you’re going to regret it!” Janet calls after Amora and Odin.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Loki says, sitting up slowly.

“Why the hell not?”

“Because Stark’s been hit with an irreversible lust spell, and it’s not going to be stopped until he’s been satisfied. By someone else.”

“If you knew what it was, why didn’t you stop Amora in the first place, brother?” Thor asks the question on the tip of Steve’s tongue.

“Nobody asked me.” And with that, Loki disappears.

“I sincerely regret introducing him to _Full House,_ ” Janet sighs. “Okay, all of you can leave now! This isn’t “Let’s gossip about Tony” hour! Which is not a thing! If it’s a thing, I swear, you’ll all regret it!” She waves at everyone, and excepting Pepper and Natasha, they all disband.

“This could be a potential problem,” Pepper says, writing notes on her clipboard.

“Why? I’m sure he’d find a…” Steve blushes but continues, “solution to his problem.” Steve’s been nursing a pathetic crush on Tony since about a month after the “civil war”, which, led to Bucky writing the song “Chronal Irony” about Steve. Tony on the other hand, flirts with everyone in sight. He’ll easily be able to call any one of his many fawning fangirls or boys to help him out with his “problem”.

“He’s basically drugged, Steve,” Pepper tells him gently. “He can’t really say yes or no.”

Suddenly Steve feels guilty. This wasn’t about other people, it was about Tony’s right to consent, which, even if he tended to be generous with his affections, would be lacking as he was under the influence of a spell.

“Come on, we’ll keep an eye on him at the Tower.” Natasha holds out her hand. Jan takes it.

“Let me know if I can help in anyway.” Steve offers.

“Thanks. We don’t let anybody in who shouldn’t be.” They walk towards the Tower, and Steve, not knowing what to do with himself, heads back to the dorm.

-

Steve spends the rest of the weekend in his dorm room, studying for an international diplomacy exam and trying his best not to think about what Tony was up to. So it’s a surprise when Steve arrives in the Pym lab for the eight am chemistry lecture, and finds Tony missing. Sam’s on his right, and Bucky’s not taking chemistry, so Jan slides into the seat next to him. “Pepper was right. We have a problem.”

“What is it?”

“It’s the spell. It’s unbreakable. We asked Odin, who asked Frigga, who nearly strung Amora up on her toes. At least that was fun to watch.” Jan pulls out her laptop. “Apparently, it’s a spell used for wedding nights on Asgard. For arranged marriages. Urgh. So you know, you can’t just give yourself a hand.”

“Jan!” Sam groans from behind. “I did not need that imagine in my mind!”

Before she can reply, Professor Pym grows and grows on the table.

-

After class, Steve goes on his mid-afternoon run around campus. Stark Tower on the way, as usual, but this time, there are students on the grass, on the path, and in Steve’s way.  Jan and Jarvis are sitting on the landing platform, legs dangling off the tower as they glare viciously at the others. Jan waves at Steve when she sees him, and he waves back, coming to a stop under the landing platform.

“Hey Steve,” Jan says, zapping Venom as he gets too close to the tower entrance. “You know what you did, Brock. Can you believe these assholes? It’s like they’re trying to get zapped in the privates.”

“What exactly are they trying to do?”

Jan huffs. “Sleep with Tony.”

When he looks around, he sees Union Jack, Yellowjacket, Black Cat, Madame Hydra, Dracula and the Grandmaster along with others loitering like a bunch of creeps. “Alright everyone, you need to clear the area, before I sign you all up for sexual harassment training.”

The characters flee, and Loki shimmers away.

Jan groans. “Steve, we really might need to start a class on consent or something if these weirdos think they should be allowed to… _woo_ Tony when he’s under the influence of a spell— DAMMIT LOKI!” She flies into the tower, but Janet needn’t have worried. The front door on the ground floor opens, and Loki is pushed out by Tony, who is perfectly in Steve’s line of view.

Steve’s breath hitches.

_Oh._

Usually, Steve and Tony see each other daily, and make plans at least every other day, either to study or train. He’s missed Tony, and Tony looks… well he looks like he’s been lying in bed all day, hair tousled and lips red and wet. A red robe covers kissable skin, and Steve desperately wants to pull the collar down, lick the sweat off his collar. Tony lets out a sharp breath. Steve looks away from his neck, and their eyes lock.

Tony’s eyes are dark and endless, eyelashes wet and gorgeous, and suddenly Steve _hates_ his improved eyesight because he doesn’t want these details; they dive straight into his gut.

Tony slams the doors shut.

“You _little shit,”_ Jan seethes, kicking off her heels.

“I’m only trying to help. Pay better attention next time,” and with that Loki glimmers out of view.

“Oh, I could _skin_ him.”

Steve wonders how long Jan’s been keeping guard over Tony. “Jan—”  

“Not now, Steve.” She says, as her phone buzzes. She checks her screen and sighs, then looks back up at Steve. “Hey Steve, can you check on Tony’s animals in the petting zoo, apparently he always goes to give them cuddles and doesn’t want them to feel abandoned. Peter Parker was going to, but he forgot about a paper for school.”

Steve can’t help but smiling at that. This is the Tony that Steve fell so hard for, the kind, caring self that he hides inside sarcasm and armour. “Of course.”

“Great! Thanks, he says to watch out, the penguin’s grumpy and likes to peck.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Steve replies, and continues his jog. After he’s showered, Steve decides it will be safer to put on his full uniform before heading to the little zoo they’ve set up near Groot’s Grove.

The penguins are suspiciously plotting, and when Steve tries to get closer, he gets an arc reactor blast shot on the path in front of him. He figures Iron Penguin must be fine and decides to head towards the carnivorous mammals in the zoo. Both the polar bear and 2099 Iron Man’s bear are fast asleep, so he fills their feeding and water bowls. He says hello to everyone’s dogs, taking a moment to give them all a good scratch before taking the path up to the stables. Black Widow’s horses are both fast asleep. Singularity is petting Star Pony, and Tomo the unicorn is butting in from the nearby stall, begging for attention. Steve smiles at that and decides to save the poor unicorn. He comes closer and reaches for Tomo, but the unicorn goes from eager to sulky in two seconds flat, charging away and pressing up against the other side of the stall.

“Hello Captain!” Singularity says. “Do not be offended, Tomo is very picky about who’s allowed to touch him. You are Captain America, but I suppose that means very little to a unicorn. I mucked his stall. He nearly bolted when Jan tried yesterday so I figured she could use a break.”

“What? Wait, you can’t mean —”

“Yes, of course! I thought you knew this! Aren’t you friends with Tony?” Steve opens his mouth, then closes it. Well, yes. They’d made up after the civil war, and even gone a few study “dates” to the library together. But he wasn’t aware of this. “Now, Star Pony, I have to get to linear algebra, I love you!” and with that, Singularity levitates away towards the entrance. “Bye Steve!”

Steve shakes his head. No way. Virginity wasn’t even a real thing, according to Natasha, and Sharon, and Jan, and oh — Tony. Besides, it couldn’t be the case, because Tomo always let Tony touch him, and Tony couldn’t be a virgin. He was the flirtiest flirt that Steve’s ever met. Right?

“She’s right, you know.”

Steve startles, turning around, but there is no one to be seen. “I’m up here, Steve.”

Steve looks up and sees Natasha sitting on one of the support beans of the stall. “Hi Nat. What are you doing up there?”

“Looking for Clint. He’s napping somewhere and left his hearing aids in my dorm. The myths are a little bit wrong, it doesn’t hurt the unicorn to be touched by a non-virgin, but they really don’t like it.”

“But—”

“Steve, have you ever seen Tony flirt with anyone?” She says the words slowly, as if she were speaking to a child.

“All the time.” Steve muses as he refills Tomo’s water and adds hay to the feed bunk.

“You ever seen what happens when they flirt back? And ignore Loki, they have a weird relationship. He doesn’t count.”

Steve thinks back to their times at Club A, Steve’s long since admitted to himself that he follows Tony with his eyes more than what’s healthy. When’s he seen Tony flirt successfully? With Brian, one of many, but the moment Brian had flirted back, Tony had made an excuse about a running experiment and ran off. Brian had shrugged and drank his scotch before joining everyone on the dance floor. Considering the explosions Steve’s heard coming from the lab and the tower when Tony’s within its high-tech walls, he hadn’t considered it as a fake excuse. But he realizes it’s a rather common act for Tony. He’d done it with Black Cat as well, and that time Whitney Frost had visited. He’d flirt incessantly, until the person flirted back, at which point Tony would lose his nerve and make up excuses to leave. Could it really be that Tony’s never been with anyone?

Steve knows it means nothing. It’s 2017 and virginity is a made-up thing. But call him a traditionalist. There’s something about that idea that Tony is untouched that sets his blood on fire. He remembers catching Tony’s eyes just an hour ago, and he wondered what Tony was doing right now.

Oh _God._

His mind conjures an image of Tony lying in bed, stuffing his fingers inside himself to make up for the lack of someone else? Had Tony ever touched himself there? Or did he just pull himself off, again and again until he ached but it wasn’t enough because the spell needed more?

He’s out the door already when he hears Natasha. “You’re welcome, Rogers!”

He barely makes it to his bathroom in the dorm before he’s jerking off like a pathetic teenager, leaning against the closed door and fucking into his tight fist. His mind has made the perfect picture of Tony, a combination of his imagination and the sight of Tony in the Tower today, all golden skin and blown wide eyes, it’s easy to imagine his abs quivering in anticipation. Would he use the prosthetic arm? Steve wonders. It’d be too hard to jerk off with, but what if Tony had other uses for it? If he could get one or two of those shiny red things inside him… Steve comes all over his suit.

He feels horrible the moment he can breathe evenly again. Tony’s suffering, and here he is, jerking off to an image of his friend. Some friend Steve is. He pulls off his suit and jumps into the shower a second time, and runs the water cold.

-

Except the problem with letting himself have that one moment is that he hadn’t anticipated how wide he was opening the floodgates. He only realises it on Tuesday morning. It’s ten am, and Steve has a training session in an hour and he should be getting his things ready for his afternoon lectures. Instead, he’s arching off his bed, two fingers in his ass and a hand tight around his dick. He’s tight, hasn’t done this since first year, back when Sam and Steve had tried to date before they both realized they were better off as friends. Steve doesn’t indulge himself frequently. It makes his mind wander to things he would rather not address. About other things he might want to indulge himself in, other people. Mainly, Tony. Like this, it’s hard not to wonder whether, maybe, Tony’s in the same predicament on the other side of campus.

It makes him ache with want and guilt, leaves in unsatisfied and frustrated. He thinks about calling Sam over for the night; it wouldn’t be the first time, but he knows it’s unfair. The person he wants isn’t Sam, it’s the genius billionaire who’s probably jerking off in his tower at this very moment. It wouldn’t be so hard to get in there, Steve realizes. And Steve wouldn’t be like all the others trying to take advantage of Tony.  Steve’d be gentle and take his time, and he wouldn’t treat him like he was only good for his money or his brain. Oh, he’s be so good to Tony.

A chill runs down his spine at the thought. _No._ It’s wrong. Tony doesn’t feel like that about him. Steve’s too dumb, too brawny, too… Steve to be wanted by someone as amazing and brilliant as Tony Stark. If he actually said yes, it would just be proof of the spell’s workings.

The very thought of destroys the last remnants of his erection. He cleans up, and makes his way to the Robo Dojo.

-

Tony’s misses another day of class, making it day four since the spell was cast. It’s when Steve catches Jan’s grim expression as she flies into her seat, a whole five minutes late, that Steve begins to really worry in earnest. They’ve come a long way since the “Civil War” and Tony is one of his closest friends. It’s strange not to have spent time with him in four days. He packs up his things after class, and calls Tony for the first time since the spell had hit him. It rings and rings and then. “Hey losers, you know who I am, leave me a message and if you’re lucky JARVIS will read it.”

“Hey Tony, it’s me. Steve. Steve Rogers. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you don’t want to see anyone, but I’ve missed you and I was worried. Anyways. I hope Odin and Frigga find a way to fix this soon. I’m going to photocopy you my notes from class this week. Take care.”

-

Steve startles at the knock and scrambles out of bed before he realises where he is. A quick glance at the alarm clock tells him it’s nearly one am. He grabs the white tank top off the bench in front of the bed and pulls it on as he stretches and heads to the door. When he opens it, it’s Tony, red-faced and sweating, hands inside his sweats pocket. “Can I come in before Jan realizes I’m not in the Tower and starts a witch hunt?”

Steve wordlessly gets out of the way and Tony comes in. He’s wearing a jacket that he promptly drops on the floor as he kicks off his shoes. Underneath, there’s a red t-shirt that matches the colour of his prosthetic arm. The sweatpants are the worst — thin, low hanging things that reveal the jut of his hips. “So. Loki propositioned me four times today, not that I think a single one of those were serious. Grandmaster’s probably was. Jan punched eight people and zapped seven. I’d be flattered, but honestly, I’m more scared of Jan than anything else now.”

“Odin and Frigga are off in Fairy Land trying to find a solution, but my problem is getting worse by the second. All the people who want to sleep with me are creeps and the ones I want to sleep with too good to sleep with someone who’s compromised.”

Steve’s fingers itch for a villain to swing his shield at. “I wish there was some way for me to help, Tony.”

Tony looks at him, all copper eyes and bare feet, and looks away.

_Oh._

Steve can’t do this. Even if he wants to. He opens his mouth, ready to explain why this was not a good idea, when Tony settles himself on the window ledge. “Believe me, this isn’t how I saw this going. I figured, I would at least first somehow have managed to get you to go on a date with me that didn’t involve the library and research.”

Steve closes his mouth. Then opens it again. “Get me to go on a date with you?”

“Look, I’m explaining so you know this isn’t just the spell,” Tony looks out the window. “Me liking you that is. Not the spell. I already liked you. Like _liked_ you. Kill me now.”

“You like me.”

“I know you don’t feel the same way about me, I’m too immature, too futuristic, too weird and broken to be with someone as amazing as you. But you look at me, when you think no one’s watching. And that’s okay. You can have that if it’s all you want. And if you don’t, then come tomorrow, we can pretend this was because of the spell. I can live with that. I might buy another cheese fridge, but I can live with it.”

Steve gapes. He needs words. Sentences. Whole paragraphs explaining exactly how he sees Tony. How much Tony means to him. How in awe of him Steve is.

“Oh, Tony. I do. I do feel the same way about you.” Tony looks up at that. There’s hope in those eyes and it makes Steve’s heart feel like an overblown balloon, filled and ready to burst. “Stop talking like you’re not good enough for me, you’re the smartest, wittiest, bravest man I know. I really like you. I’d like to take you out on a date sometime, if that’s something you’d want.”

Tony smiles. “It is. But tonight, I want you to have sex with me. Now. Please. I know what I’m doing. You have my permission, you always did.” Tony stands up, walking towards Steve with those damned hips of his. Tony Stark flirts with everyone and everything. But he’s here, and he chose Steve.

“Oh, Tony.” Steve reaches forward to tug a strand of hair behind Tony’s ear.

“So, will you?” Tony asks, and Steve leans forward to press his mouth against Tony’s lips. Tony doesn’t move, and then he does.

Steve finds Tony wrapped around him, erection hard against his belly and kissing back like it’s a competition and he’s determined to win it. It’s a fight that Steve is willing to lose if this is the end result. They pull away for a second and Steve opens his eyes to look at Tony, and then stops. Tony suddenly looks frantic, nervous, like he wants it over with.

It’s his first time.

No, Steve won’t allow it.

Steve’s first time had been in a bombed-out bunker, Peggy dragging him away and pushing him down on a chair. She’d lifted her skirt and slid down onto him, slick and tight and hot, and they’d made love that night. They may have moved on from each other, but Steve treasures that memory, the way she’d looked at him, the way they’d kissed, and she’d held him to her breast afterwards.

He wants that for Tony, because people change, and feelings change, but he wants Tony to have a good memory of this for always. Tony deserves that. Steve takes back control, taking Tony to the bed and pressing him down.

“Hey, slow down,” Steve pulls away from Tony’s tempting mouth to whisper into his ear. “Just let me do this for you, Tony.”

Tony gasps, grabs his biceps with both hands. “I can’t. I can’t. I need…”

Tony’s t-shirt is soft but right now, it’s in the way of gorgeous skin. Steve pulls it off and throws in aside. He’s seen the arc reactor before, Tony’s comfortable enough to show off the technology attached to his chest, but he’s never been this close before. Steve kisses his way down the tendon of Tony’s neck, licks across the clavicle, and peppers kisses around the arc reactor. It’s warm, and Steve kisses it, thankful for the thing keeping Tony’s heart going, before making his way further south. Tony gasping, his clenching the sheets as his abs quiver under Steve’s mouth. “Shh, it’s okay. I got you,” He tells him, then licks into his bellybutton. Tony arches off the bed.

“You’re being mean,” Tony groans. “Please.”

Steve loves the taste of Tony’s skin, it’s soap and sweat and a little bit of motor oil even though Steve knows Tony hasn’t been tinkering with tech since the spell was cast. He trails down until he reaches Tony’s sweatpants, and pulls away. He can see the bulge of Tony’s erection pressing against his thigh. It leaves a damp spot on the sweatpants.

“Steve, please,” Tony begs, and it makes Steve fumble as he pulls the pants down to reveal Tony’s bare cock. It’s curved leaking precome over a patch of dark curls. Steve’s mouth waters. He itches to tie Tony up, keep him still so he can draw him like this, beautiful and sweet and innocent. Tony’s hard and leaking and so desperate, and Steve likes him like this.  Another time, if Tony permits, Steve thinks.

He tugs the legs of the trousers off, pressing a kiss to the inside of each ankle, and behind both knees. Tony gasps and reaches towards Steve with one hand, and Steve threads their fingers together and squeezes tight. Tony breathes heavily, chest moving up and down frantically over bronze turned scarlet skin. Tony looks vulnerable like this, soft and aching, so Steve wraps his other hand around the base of the cock, licking the precome off the thigh with a pleased hum, and then swallows Tony whole.

There’s a scream, and then hot, bitter come in his mouth. Steve holds his hips in place as Tony falls over the edge, swallowing as Tony’s body shudders with pleasure. When he finally pulls away, leaning forward to kiss Tony, he finds Tony with his hands covering his face, and a bright green shimmer fading from Tony.

The spell.

Steve’s pleasure turns into worry instantaneously.

“Tony? Talk to me. Are you okay?”

“Yes. Spell-free. Officially and embarrassingly so.” Tony mumbles from behind his palm.

Ah. Of course.

Steve pulls himself up, presses his side against Tony, his palm rubbing comforting circles over Tony’s belly. “Don’t be embarrassed. This was your first time, Tony.”

Tony’s hands fall away. “What, um, excuse me, stop listening to Loki—"

“Tony.”

“Yeah, okay fine.”

“And you were under a lust spell. That was just… taking the edge off. It’s okay.”

“But…”

“Tony, it’s really hard to kiss you when you’re looking away from me,” Steve says lightly, and Tony faces him slowly. When they kiss this time, it’s again the same spiel; Tony’s all fast and wily, but this time Steve brings his hand up from Tony’s belly to hold his face in place, and forcibly slows the kiss down. Tony fights it, egging him on by licking his lips and begging entrance, but Steve doesn’t let him, keeps the kiss chaste and gentle. When Tony reaches for Steve’s pant buttons, he holds his hands and just kisses him instead.

“Steven what—"

“I know you like being in control of things, but,” Steve whispers against his mouth. “Could you just let me do this for you, please?”

“I – “

“I got your back. Trust me with this. Let’s take it slow.”

Tony sighs and nods, leaning forward and bumping foreheads with Steve. “Fine. But do you have to be wearing so many clothes?” Tony asks with a pout. Steve laughs.

“No, I guess not.” He sits up to pull off his shirt, and Tony follows him up, reaching for his trousers again. Steve can’t help but laugh at Tony’s eagerness. “Tony.”

“What, I’m about to see you naked, I’m allowed to be excited.”

Steve reaches for Tony’s neck, thumb pressing against his jaw as he presses an open-mouthed kiss to Tony’s cheek. “You’d get to do a lot more if you have a bit more patience.”

“It’s my birthday already,” Tony breathes out, and Steve pulls away to take his sweatpants and boxer briefs off in one go.

“Look, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, okay?”

“But. I want to do all the things,” Tony says, and then crawls into his lap, wraps his legs around Steve and kisses him sweetly. Steve groans as his cock presses up against Tony’s lithe body, and he has to control himself from rutting against Tony. “Can I… can I touch it?”

“Only if you want to.” Steve replies, running his palms over the smooth skin on Tony’s back.

Tony wraps elegant fingers around Steve’s cock, thumb circling the glans. “This isn’t so hard,” he muses. “It’s like jerking off, but with a different angle. If I just recalibrate…”

Steve groans as Tony familiarises himself with Steve’s cock, eyes all determined and ambitious as he coaxes gasp after gasp out of Steve. Tony’s prosthetic arm is on Steve’s back, and it’s warm but hard, and it sends shivers down his back.

“Oh,” Tony pulls away. “Does it feel weird? I can put it away.” Steve follows Tony He takes the red and gold arm in one hand, the other still holding Tony close to him, and kisses each metallic finger slowly and deliberately.

“Don’t you dare, Iron Man.” Steve says on the pinkie finger, and Tony tightens his flesh grip on Steve’s cock and kisses him deeply. Steve gasps and his hips jerk involuntarily, and he can feel Tony’s renewed erection on his belly. He can feel Tony’s back muscles moving as his palms wander down, squeezing his ass before lifting him up and pressing him back down on the bed.

He leaves the bed despite Tony’s groan, letting him have one hand to hold, a promise that he’s not going anywhere, fumbling through his bedside drawer until he finds the half empty bottle of lube and a condom. He pours some of the slick into his palm and warms it with his hands. It isn’t long before he’s reaching for both their cocks with one hand and slicking them up together. Tony gasps and reaches for Steve’s shoulders.

“We could continue like this,” Steve tells Tony. “But if you want to, you can fuck me.” Tony stills. “What?”

“Nothing. I just. I thought you’d want to top.”

“I can go either way,” Steve manages to get out before Tony smashes their lips together and twisting his wrist just the right way to make Steve’s hips jerk.

“Can you, fuck me instead tonight?” Tony asks, voice hitched.

Steve groans. “God, yes.” And then he’s pulling away and pressing his hand to the base of his cock to keep his orgasm at bay.

Tony laughs in delight. “You’re definitely fucking me. Come on. Pass me the lube.”

“No,” Steve grins at Tony. “Let me do this.”

Tony shrugs and lies down. Steve grabs a pillow and places it under Tony’s back, and then spreads Tony’s legs apart again. He’s so beautiful. Steve can’t be the only one who’s noticed, he can’t believe Tony’s never let anyone else see him like this.

It’s a privilege.

He looks at Tony. “You okay like this?”

“Yeah.”

Steve pours out some more lube and rubs his palms together. Tony feels far away like this, so he comes closer, settling himself between Tony’s legs again. Tony throws his legs over Steve’s shoulders. “You know, I’ve had quite a few daydreams like this.”

Steve laughs, and ghosts kisses over Tony’s inner thighs.  And then he reaches for Tony’s cock.

“No, don’t,” Tony begs.

“You okay?”

“Yeah… I just. I don’t want to come yet.” Tony sounds sheepish.

Steve smiles and kisses his inner thigh again. Then he pulls apart Tony’s ass cheeks to expose his hole. It’s pink and a bit puffy and Steve wonders if he was right. Had Tony fucked himself on a toy, desperate for release? It goes straight to his cock. He massages his ass slowly, pressing more kisses on his way, and then, when he can’t wait anymore, he places an open-mouthed kiss to Tony’s hole. Tony sobs, and Steve does it again.

“Stop, I’m going to come.”

“Oh sweetheart, not yet,” Steve tells him. But he does pull away, instead inserting a slicked finger inside with ease, being especially careful not to go anywhere near his prostate. Tony sighs with relief.  “You’ve done this before.”

“Just… just with my fingers. But it was never enough, god I was so sore by the end of it, but the stupid spell—" Tony chokes as Steve adds another finger, and now it’s tight. “ _Yes.”_

“This okay?” Steve asks, scissoring his fingers to open him up more. Steve is big, and he’s not even going to try to breech Tony until he’s taken four fingers.

“Yeah. I can take it.”

Tony clenches when Steve adds his pinkie, pushes in until his thumb is pressed flush against Tony’s perineum.

“Ok, so if you don’t hurry up, I’m going to come, like, now.” Tony tells him.

“Tony, honey. You’re not coming until I’m inside you.” Steve reaches for the condom, but Tony grabs his wrist.

“Do you have to? You can’t give me anything, and even if I weren’t clean, which I am, I can’t give you anything.”

Steve hesitates.

“Please?”

“It’s not fun when you’ve got come leaking out of you,” Steve warns.

“It could be,” Tony says with a wink.

He drops the condom. “Okay. You’re still sure about this?” He asks as he lines himself up. Tony’s heels kick his back.

“Yes. Get inside me already.”

Steve obeys, peppering Tony’s face with kisses and folding him in half as he fills him up. He’s pushing into enchanting heat, until suddenly, there’s no more room, his balls are pressing against Tony’s ass, and Tony’s cock is leaking all over Steve’s abdomen. He pulls out slowly, but Tony whines, and Steve apologises by pushing back in.

They go on like this, Steve fucks him slowly and deliberately, until Tony gets desperate, and he realizes that he can make Steve move faster. So he squeezes, and moans, and digs his heels in until Steve loses any semblance of control.

They fall apart like this. They’re gasping for air and each other, Steve thrusting into Tony haphazardly while Tony pulls him in closer and closer, until suddenly all Steve sees is galaxies and the wonder on Tony’s face as he falls apart under him.

They come together like this. Tony laughs, sweaty and sated, and looking freer that Steve has ever seen him. It makes Steve want to do this again and again until such liberty no longer looks surprising on him.

Steve pulls out of Tony but goes no further. It’s nearly three in the morning and Tony looks exhausted, and Steve, well, Steve can’t really blame him considering the past few days. He kisses Tony on the forehead, then slowly begins to pull away.

“Shh, I’m coming right back,” Steve assures him and finds his wet wipes. Tony gestures for the wipes but Steve slaps his hand away gently. “I said I got you.”

Tony sighs and then squeaks when the cold wipe touches his skin. “Cold, Rogers. That’s cold.”

“Give me five minutes and you won’t be cold anymore, promise,” Steve says and walks to the bedroom to flush the wipes away.

As he’s washing his hands, Tony drawls from the bed, “Well, well, well, Captain America. What _have_ you been up to?”

“What?” He grabs his sweats on his way back to bed and steps into them. Tony’s sitting up in bed, wearing his pants and with the blankets up to his knees. There’s a sketchbook in his lap. Steve’s tempted to snatch it away and snarl, tell Tony that it was private. But Tony looks nervous, as if he’s afraid Steve’s going to make Tony leave and that’s why he’s made himself at home under the sheets. Steve turns the lights off instead, leaving only the bedside lamp to cast a soft glow over Tony as Steve climbs into bed. His hypothesis is proven correct when Tony relaxes, and Steve brings himself closer. The book is open to a quick sketch Steve had done in the summer. Jan, Tony and Loki are at the beach. Loki’s making snowflakes and Jan’s tiny, laughing in delight. Tony sleeps through it all, his mouth open and his palm on his belly.

Tony flips the page, and it’s Tony again, this time asleep in the library. The next, he’s flying with Rhodey, then Bucky and Sam having an arm-wrestling competition. Then Tony again. Tony, Tony, Tony. Steve watches as Tony flips through, wondering if it’s too much, if seeing all this might make Tony change his mind about going out on a date with a potentially obsessive schmuck.

“You like _me_ , huh?” Tony asks after a while.

Steve smiles. “I do.”

Tony grins. “Cool. Let’s have a sleepover. I have cheese at my place.”

“I don’t think I’m moving from this bed anytime soon,” Steve says, pulling Tony flush against his chest. “How about instead, we have a picnic in the park tomorrow?”

Just because they didn’t start this relationship right doesn’t mean they don’t have to try to have some normalcy, right? Tony looks like he could use some normalcy in his life.

“Like on a date?” Tony turns around, looking a Steve with those big brown eyes of his.

“Yeah, like a date.”

“Will there be kissing on this date?”

Steve reaches over to kiss Tony on the mouth; the sketchbook falls off the bed and Steve finds he doesn’t really care. He trails his kisses up and down Tony’s neck. “I certainly hope so.”

“That’s. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.” Tony hums, pressing himself closer to Steve.

“Did you have a good time, Tony?” Steve asks.

“Well, I had two orgasms, so yes. I really really did.” Tony replies. A pause. Tony hides his head under Steve’s chin. “Did you?”

Steve kisses the top of his head. “I did.”

Tony kisses him back, on his clavicle, his cheek, warm hands pressed flat against his chest. Steve is warm, and cosy. He doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but he wakes up again, Tony’s on the floor of his bedroom, pulling apart his alarm clock.

“Good morning,” Steve says.

Tony looks up, gear in his mouth and battery in hand. “It’s lunchtime. You missed your morning training session.”

“I believe I owe you a picnic then,” Steve says with a grin, and holds out his hand. Tony drops the gear and the battery, and takes his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come hang out with me on tumblr? I'm soniclipstick there too:)


End file.
